Ehri Skywing
Lady Ehri Lucchesia Skywing (Air-rie, Lu-casey-eah, Sky-wing) With large sparking chartreuse eyes, the fair priestess carries a pristine expression. Her cheeks and lips are that of a warm terra cotta color, glimmering in the natural light. A pair of red and black earrings in the shape of spades can be spotted on the bottom of Ehri's ears, accentuating her pale skintone. Long silver lashes flutter as the priestess's soft gaze follows those around, smiling pleasantly beneath her finely crafted shades, on the likely occasion she is wearing them. Her thick, snowy hair falls past her knees, the cascading length braided and decorated like that of a piece of art. Northrend pearls and roses intertwined with clematises elevate the impracticality as her hair swings gently from side to side, the bundle seemingly heavy as gravity plays with the movements of her strands. It is apparent that she invests a tremendous amount of gold and time maintaining her hair. The estimated total of fourteen-thousand gold is nevertheless considered well-spent. Traces of light faintly radiate from her figure, the holy aura illuminating her delicate complexion. She presents herself gracefully, her frame surpassing the height of most elven females. With stained glass heels, she stands well over six feet tall. Due to this, Ehri has been praised of her innocent and regal beauty ever since youth. Ehri wears two rings, one on each hand. They seem more like objects of remembrance than decorative jewelry. On her left, the simple silver band declares her loyalty to her previous comrade, while on the right, a ruby-encrusted scarlet signet indicates her friendship with the maker. Occasionally, a small Sunwell Ring can be spotted on her slender finger as well. Resting at her collar bones is a necklace with an oval-cut imperial amethyst and a marquise-cut nightstone, set in white gold with roguestone accents. Her weapons of choice are usually knowledge and forgiveness, although she nonetheless carries a wand made of darkwood and topaz and a cherry blossom fan made of rice paper, fitting for her magic and ladylike needs. In addition, Ehri's garments, woven in red, green and gold gently embrace her as the noble priestess walks with confidence, her heels carrying her elegantly. Multiple layers of soft fabric dance to the flow of her pace while the sparkling gems on her dress touch and clash in melodic ways. The ground she walks on would be lit by golden trails, making those who are in her presence turn and admire. If engaged in a conversation, Ehri would speak with calmness and sophistication, a result of her strict upbringing, The priestess's subtle acknowledgement hints at her intelligence, while her well-trained mannerisms indicate that she is a patrician. Overall, Ehri may come off unapproachable to the common observer. Furthermore, Ehri is caring of others and has a soft spot for pets and critters. However, deep down she displays conflict for those that are not as affluent, or fail to demonstrate skills or beauty that she considers to be on her level. Nonetheless, once she is impressed, she is very capable of revealing her true self. Even though Ehri generally extends grace and mercy to others, she is a keen participant of arena tournaments, and can be detached when needed. Ehri's peach-colored pouches are decorated with embroidery from a Dalaran seamstress, each hand-sewn with the wing pattern of a dragonhawk, the family seal bearing Ehri's household income and social status in Dalaran. However, her aristocratic lifestyle has been disrupted by the recent political turmoil including the exclusion of the Horde from the city. This causes much worry and stress for Ehri as she is sometimes seen with a hint of sadness. Yet, to keep herself positive and such, Ehri visits bookshops and quill markets often as distractions while keeping up with updated information on the front. She is sometimes seen with a large amber-eyed black cat, the companion following her in an almost dignified manner. Business'wise, Ehri is interested in rubies and lapis lazulis. She is also willing to spend a fortune on novels or books related to magic. History Ehri grew up surrounded by mannerisms, virtue and diplomacy, but never lacked adventure in her life. After graduating as an apprentice from the Academy in Dalaran, she began her intense studies to further augment her skills as a priestess, specializing in pain reduction and swift healing. After years of training, Ehri has acquired sufficient spells that have been proven useful in crucial moments. She has earned reputation and respect with her courage through plentiful battles, advancing along her path of transcendence. Although Ehri mainly uses her talent to mend and aid, she will alter the light to her preference and display aptitude through aggression under certain circumstances, including, but not limited to grave situations. As she focuses on the core of her beliefs and trains to become a high divinist, much of her newer spells have been re-studied for further understanding. Her dragonhawk companion is a gift from the family for completing her initial apprenticeship with excellence. She is also the youngest daughter of the House of Skywing. Normally, the priestess does not elaborate on her family or profession in detail, if at all. Ehri values knowledge and precision, as well as chivalry. Although the priestess possesses a conflict-avoiding demeanor, she can be quite straightforward and tactless at times. Ehri usually stays away from major distractions such as family bonds or relationships, for she has a high standard and prefers freedom. However, she is very compassionate to those that have given her aid and love through childhood, maintaining decade-long friendships with the trusted few. Generally, Ehri carries a formal or friendly facade with members of the Horde. She may act diplomatic, respectful or self-serving depending on the situation. Her leisure interests include enchanting, reading and painting, as she enjoys a warm afternoon with some hot tea and a palette. Also, the young priestess owns a small house near the Forsaken Front. She fancies the company of the trees and the ocean nearby, as well as the few elven and forsaken citizens that reside there. Often times she travels for inspiration, documenting her adventures with notes. Her sketchbook, if one were to inspect, would contain drawings of landscape and portraiture, with details of flowers and hawkstriders. She seems to admire roses and is fond of herbalists that study such fields. In addition, Ehri appears to be quite selective when it comes to books, although anything of such nature would catch her initial attention. Despite the number of readings she goes through on a daily basis for both academic and amusement purposes, a laminated and everlasting purple lily would always be seen among one of the pages of the favorite read of the month. She carries it with faith and loyalty, forever awaiting the return of her lost comrade. Recent With visions of political shifts and the assault on Theramore, Ehri and her family have temporarily moved from Dalaran to Arathi, barely escaping the imprisoning of her kin, the Sunreavers. Her father has settled her down near a small private manor with portal access to a few places. Likes and Dislikes Likes: Books, quills, dolls, mirrors, glass ornaments, rubies and lapis lazulis, tea parties, cats. Dislikes: Alcohol, smoking, substances, vulgarity, tattoos, insects. Hobbies: Painting, enchanting, reading books.